The Fox Chase Cancer Center clinical research program has undergone substantial change during the last grant cycle. During the last 5 years, new leadership within each of the major modalities relating to ECOG has been put in place. In spite of these changes, participation in the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG) clinical research program is an integral component of the cancer research performed at the Fox Chase Cancer Center. Active participation in ECOG activities provides an opportunity for our patients to participate in controlled multidisciplinary trials which are designed to provide the best potential new therapies for a variety of different types of cancer. The ECOG also provides an important opportunity for the emerging developmental therapeutics programs at our Center to interact with a larger number of clinical investigators interested in testing new and innovative therapies to improve survival and increase cure rate for many difference cancers. The Cooperative Group Outreach Program provides the opportunity to support our active affiliates, and their critical data management and nurse oncology functions. The primary objectives of this grant are to (1) maintain a level of activity in ECOG which provides for optimal broad based clinical research activity; (2) increase the level of multidisciplinary involvement by integrating key modality oriented individuals into ECOG activity in our affiliate institutions; (3) increase our contribution to the scientific activities of ECOG; and (4) maintain a high level of scientific and administrative ECOG programs. During the next 5 year period, we anticipate continued growth in our ECOG accrual and the impact we have on the scientific activities of the group.